Russian Roulette
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: One Shot : One room, one table, one bullet, two people. Casey and Alex play a dangerous game where one will win, question is, who will be the one to win the deadly game of "Russian Roulette"? Alex Shelley/OC


_*_*A/N: So when i heard this song  
i **KNEW** i wanted to do a one shot of it_

_**Randy** was the obvious, but with him being in  
oh i don't know **ALL** of my fics  
i decided against him_

_Then I thought maybe **Edge** or** Miz,**  
but I can't write Miz (cause he's not awesome to me)  
and Edge I really didn't want to see him this dark_

_So then it was down to maybe **JoMo** or **Evan B.**  
but with how they carry themselves  
that quickly became a no_

_So the thought of **TNA** came into mind  
and I wasn't going to use** AJ Styles**  
but **MCMG **came into my thoughts  
mainly **Patrick Martin a.k.a Alex Shelley**_

_Something about the way he carried himself made it so  
much more easier to tap into a darker character for him  
and this story..._

_The song is by **Rihanna** off her new album** Rated R** and it's called **"Russian Roulette"**  
_

_enjoy*_*_

* * *

**"Russian Roulette" An Alex Shelley/OC OneShot**

_"Take a Breath__  
Take it deep  
__Calm yourself  
He says to me"_

The room was drastically quiet. The only sounds heard through the room were the sounds of heavy breathing from both parties. The sound of the ceiling fan squeaking every 30 seconds from the fast pace it's going, it seems as if it were going to fall off the ceiling. The squeaks of the chair from the obviously nervous female who was bouncing her leg up and down. She was biting on her thumb nail, and the male across from her was cool as ever, obviously amused by her actions.

They were sitting across from each other, the only thing separating the duo was the brown square table that sat between them and the object in the middle of the table. Neither person really tore their eyes away from the object; in all actuality, Casey was the one who couldn't look away. Her brown eyes were locked on the object. There were small moments where her light brown hair would fall from behind her ear, momentarily breaking her from that gaze, but after she tucked her hair back behind her ear she focused again on the black shiny object.

"Relax Case..." The male whispered with a smirk on his face. How could he smile at a moment like this? Is he fuckin' stupid Casey asked herself mentally while slowly peering up at the male. His hair, somewhat short yet spiky and his weird habit in her eyes of placing oil paint under his beautiful eyes.

"This is a serious fuckin' game Alex" Casey pleaded. The duo were always up for a challenge, but this was one challenge Casey Dawson would be happy to look her boyfriend and best friend of basically her whole life, Alex Shelley, in the eyes and say 'fuck no'

However she was stuck, playing a game she was petrified to even _**THINK**_ of playing.

"Take a breath...a deep one if you have to. Calm yourself babe" Alex muttered, waving his hand as if it were no big deal that they were about to play such a dangerous game. His built frame slowly sits back in the chair, examining Casey's body that was visibly shaking with terror. "It's just a game-"

"Fuck you Alex..." Casey mumbled. Her eyes bore into Alex's and his smile faded, obviously hurt at the way she just spoke to him. His facial expression went somber, upset and determined even. "This game is way too dangerous-"

Just then Alex grabbed the object and raised it to his head, removing the safety and spinning the chamber before pushing it back into its rightful place and gripping the pistol. His index finger perched into the trigger, applying a small amount of pressure. His face still serious, slowly changed into a smirk as he began to pull onto the trigger.

"Alex no!" Casey yelled as Alex's smile grew wider. Casey closed her eyes, hoping not to see the worst happen. Alex forcefully pulled the trigger.

Click...

Empty chamber...

Alex chuckled and placed the gun back onto the table, and sat back into his chair while sighing at Casey who was slowly opening her eyes. "It's all about luck baby..."

_"If you play,  
You play for keeps  
Take the Gun,  
And count to three"_

"Just because your a part of 'Motor City Machine Guns' doesn't make you prone to them Alex" Casey stated on the brink of breaking down and crying. Her voice was a little over yelling, but she wasn't yelling. This was way too serious, something she didn't want to do. There was never a limit to her love for Alex, she'd do anything for him; however this was not what she wanted to do to prove her love. Casey sniffled and Alex just chuckled. "What's the point of playing-"

"The point?" Alex asked while leaning over the table. "The point is you play for keeps-" "Keeps of what Alex?" Casey asked as a tear escaped from her eye. Alex reached over to wipe the tear from her eye, but Casey was pissed. She slapped his hand away from her and sniffled. "What do we keep-"

"You keep on fighting. You keep on living without fear because you beat the odds. 8 chambers, only one has the killer bullet..." Alex explained with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. "You keep your life and the loser learns their lesson-"

"No they die..." Casey whispered as she stared at the Smith and Wesson on the table. Alex slowly pushed the pistol her way, making her start to cry again.

"Take the gun Casey..." Alex started as her eyes met his. "Just count to three...as slow as you need to and pull the trigger."

_"I sweating now...  
Moving slow...  
No time to think,  
My turn to go.."_

Casey swallowed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her right hand landed on top of Alex's hand that was protecting the gun. Alex slowly removed his hand and Casey's hand gripped the weapon. Her trembling hands pushed the chamber out, showing how lucky Alex had been.

The next chamber to the left held the bullet. Alex chuckled and sighed.

"Pretty lucky huh?" Alex asked as Casey just glared at Alex. It was his smile that could always coerse someone to do anything he wanted. Its how he and Casey would get into worlds of trouble. He would flash his smile and she would agree. When Alex suggested the troublesome two played a game, he flashed his smile and she agreed.

"Luck has nothing to do with life and death Alex-" Casey started before Alex carelessly dismissed her by waving his hand and scoffing.

"No luck is everything. Lucky bastards wouldn't have made it this far in life playing the game" Alex stated before looking up at Casey. "If people were half as lucky, they would be here-"

"No, they decided to play with fate and lost" Casey yelled with tears in her eyes. "This isn't something worth fuckin' with fate-"

"Who died and made you the expert on fate?" Alex asked "Right, those who didn't fuckin' make it..." Frustrated, he took the gun from her hand, spun the chamber and slammed it closed before revoming the safety once again and handing it to Casey.

"I thought you said for me to take my time" Casey spat sarcastically. Alex sneered and bit his lip.

"I said 'count to three as slow as you need' not fuckin' stall Casey" Alex spat.

"I'm starting to think you're not the same daredevil Casey I knew-"

"Kiss my ass Alex. I'm always the same Casey, you however have changed" Casey replied as her hand shook holding the pistol. Alex slyly smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Then prove it Case..." He whispered as Casey inhaled deeply.

_"Say a Prayer,  
To yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps"_

Casey inhaled and sniffled, shaking while holding the gun to her temple. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, causing her breathing to become rrate. Sweat began to coat her hand, her face began to turn white. This was beyond any risk her and Alex had ever taken together.

"How about this..." Alex started to say as Casey slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. He was starting to lean on the table, crossing his arms and resting his chin on his forearms. He flashed his pearly white smile and chuckled. "Since you deeply believe in fate and everything and not just luck of the draw...well luck of the bullet actually if you think of it"

"Get to the point Alex..." Casey said shutting her eyes once again as the barrel of the gun touched her temple again. In the few seconds she removed the gun, the metal had become cold and unforgiving; it reminded her of the look in Alex's eyes at that present moment in time.

"Just say a prayer before you pull the trigger" Alex stated with a slick smile. Casey narrowed her eyes, shooting darts of hatred to Alex who chuckled at this sight. He sucked in air and licked his lips before nodding and speaking "You know that whole 'as I walk through the valley in the shadow of death...' yadayada bullshit. It might help"

"It would help to not have to do this..." Casey replied. Alex smiled and sat back in the chair and sighed as he watched Casey tremble all over again. Their eyes were locked for a period of time. Alex's fingers tapped against the table impatiently and Casey smirked. "Getting upset?"

"Try closing your eyes, it'll take the edge off when you first try. Worked for me..." Alex stated coldly. Casey shook her head and slowly closed her eyes.

Casey drifted off to another place where she wouldn't be putting her life on the line. Things were safer and better than the circumstances now. Her life would be joyus, with children she wanted; a girl and boy to be exact. They would have her locks of light brown, but be mirror images of Alex. As the image faded her index finger started to apply pressure on the trigger. Her eyes closed tighter as her lips pressed together. One tear left her eye as she pressed the trigger with all her might.

Click...

Empty chamber.....

_"And then I Get  
A Scary thought  
That he's here  
Means he's never lost"_

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Alex replied as Casey let out a breath of air she was holding in. Alex chuckled and watched Casey place the gun onto the table. Casey left her hand on the gun and slowly looked up at Alex who was still smiling like a cold hearted fool. "Still scared baby? Smile. Like the Joker said in 'The Dark Knight' 'Why so serious?'"

"Tell me the truth Alex..." Casey whispered

"What do you want to know?" Alex asked.

"Have you played this game before?" Casey asked in a hoarse whisper as her red eyes connected with Alex's eyes. Slowly he began to fidgit with his hands, his leg began to shake and Casey's eyes widened. She scoffed and pushed her hair from her eyes. "Really fuckin' sweet Alex. Shit, how many people have you played against?"

"Does that matter babe?" Alex asked in a forgivng tone. "What matters is that I've been here for you through all these times-"

"How many people have you killed playing this game Alex?!?" Casey yelled while slamming her fist on the table, momentarily making Alex jump in his seat. Casey began to shake and bit her lip as she watched Alex become numb. "How many-"

"Four okay?!? I've played against four no luck having assholes who played the game and lost. I moved on and kept living and for them, they lost and are six feet under fuckin' ground!" Alex yelled making Casey break down and cry,

"You sick bastard..." Casey mumbled through her hands that were covering her face. She removed her hands and shook her head no. "You're sick-"

"No I'm alive! I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch who's won the game. I've beat the odds and I'm still living life" Alex responded. Casey never seen Alex so cold hearted about the human life, it scared her. "I'm here..."

"So does that mean you've never lost?" Casey asked in a whisper.

"Not once..." Alex resplied as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't intend to either-"

"So what if I'm that fifth person to lose...?" Casey asked. "What are you going to do then?"

Alex leaned closer to the table and sighed before looking Casey in the eyes. "I'll live life for you babe..." Casey and Alex stared at each other as Alex's right hand reached over to grab the gun in Casey's hand that laid on the table. Their gaze never broke for a second before Casey opened her mouth to speak.

"Please...let's not play this game anymore...." Casey pleaded.

_"And You can See  
My Heart Beating  
You Can See it through my chest  
Said I Terrified but  
I Not leaving  
I know that I must  
Pass This test"_

Alex started to rise and lean over the table. His left hand ran across Casey's face and through her hair before stopping to cup her cheek and jaw. A fresh tearrolled down her cheek. Alex's thumb wiped away the tear and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss Casey tenderly. Her body relaxed and slumped due to the kiss and Alex pulled away.

"Please...let's not play this game anymore" Casey stated once again.

Alex smiled and kissed Casey once again with a little more passion. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she granted him permission to take the kiss to a higher level. Their passion went into overload and Alex broke the kiss, slowly sitting down and pulling the gun.

"Last time..." Alex whispered before spinning the chamber, slamming it shut and removing the safety. He placed the gun to his temple and smiled with a tear in his eye.

"Don't do this Alex please, I love you..." Casey pleaded before Alex spoke.

"That's all I need...to keep going" Alex stated before pulling the trigger.

_"SO Just Pull The Trigger..."_

Click......

Boom.....

Game over....


End file.
